Aurora
by xYxYinxYx
Summary: An abused and abandoned Lucario finds friendship and love. Rated M For Chapter 6.
1. A Friendship Emerges

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

* * *

Chapter 1: A Friendship Emerges

**Announcer: We start our adventure following an up-and-coming trainer named Yin. He is on his way to Fortree City after receiving his sixth Gym Badge. **

*****I have got to get to the Pokemon Centre before this storm gets any worse*

As I ran through the forest the storm started to pick up again as lightning lit up the sky followed by the sound of thunder.

Then something caught my eye. *Is that a light?*

As I turned to face the light a faint voice in my head was saying _"P-please someone h-h-help me" _

I paused and listened and then I heard the voice in my head again _"Please a-anyone. H-hel..." _

The voiced faded out.

I ran towards the light hoping that whatever it was that needed help was still alive.

As I got closer to the light I noticed it was coming from a cavern up ahead and the voice returned again but louder now.

I knew the voice was coming from in there now.

I walked inside the cavern and saw a Lucario badly injured lying on the ground. As I reached to pick her up and she bit me and yelled _"No Stay Away From Me"_ as she broke down crying and passed out.

I was almost to the Pokemon Centre when her breathing stopped suddenly. "No don't die we're almost there."

I ran into the waiting area.

"Nurse Joy I found this Pokemon in serious condition and its breathing just stopped!" I yelled.

I felt my heart sink as the thought crossed my mind of it being too late.

I heard Nurse Joy's frantic footsteps as she ran down the hall to where I was standing with Lucario in my hands.

Nurse Joy immediately turned and yelled "Chansey!"

A pair of Chansey's came out into the waiting area with a stretcher and I laid down Lucario on the stretcher.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I was sitting in the waiting area waiting for Nurse Joy to come out of the emergency room.

A Chansey already had bandaged the spot on my hand were Lucario had bitten me. It started to sting a bit but it passed.

My heart sank once again as images of Lucario's lifeless body in my hands flashed into my head bringing me to the verge of tears.

The door squeaked to the emergency room and I turned to see Nurse Joy with a smile on her face. "I was able to stabilize Lucario's condition but she is still unconscious. I felt a weight lift from my heart.

"Thank You Nurse Joy" as I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome…anything for a Pokemon in need!" She said with an even bigger smile on her face.

Nurse Joy started to walk away but stopped suddenly and turned to me

"By the way you're very lucky you brought her in here when you did… any longer than that and I wouldn't have been able to help her…"

_-_-_-_

I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the leg and pulled me back as he continued to hit me with no end in sight. "Stop! Stay Away From Me!!" I screamed. I awoke finding myself in a room. I noticed that I was covered in sweat and shaking from the nightmare.

I saw a male trainer walk into the room and images of my former trainer flashed into my head once again. I started to shake with fear once more.

I struck him with an aura sphere and he slammed into a bookcase. Realizing what I had done I stopped myself from striking him again.

"_I'm sorry" _I fell to my knee's crying. I ran past a shocked woman standing outside the door.

I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me I climbed up into a tree and curled up still crying.

_*Why did I do that… he was only trying to help me…but-but I still attacked anyway...*_

_-_-_-_

I awoke with an intense pain in my chest. I looked around and found myself on a bed. I saw that I was bandaged around my chest. Nurse Joy walked in and told me to lay back down and rest.

But I refused.

"What happened Nurse Joy?" Cringing from the pain in my chest.

"Lucario attacked you for some reason and ran off into the forest".

I stood up immediately putting my arm on the bed to give myself some leverage from falling over from how weak I felt.

I put on my regular clothes and told Nurse Joy that I was going after Lucario she protested and told me I was in no condition to go look for her.

I refused to listen and walked out of the Pokemon Centre.

The rain was coming down harder than before and I was soaked in a matter of seconds. I started to walk into the forest

"Lucario where are you?" I paused and listened hoping for a response.

"Lucario please I know it was an accident I'm not mad at you" still no response.

"Please Lucario please answ-"I heard what sounded like someone crying in the distance. I walked towards the sound as it got louder I started running my chest still hurting from the aura sphere attack.

It sounded as though it was right on top of me I looked all around me but nothing. Then I looked up and saw Lucario up in the tree.

"Lucario?"

She looked down and saw me.

"_Please don't be ang-"_

But before she could finish I cut in.

"I'm not angry at you Lucario I know it was just an accident" I smiled at her and I saw her face brighten a bit c'mon lets go back to the Pokemon Centre.

She nodded in agreement.

"Can you walk?"

"_I can try"_

She stood up and started to walk but collapsed.

*She must be exhausted from running so far*

I picked her up then suddenly my chest experienced a sharp pain.

I saw her expression change when she noticed this.

"_I'm sorry" _she said with a look of sadness on her face.

I Put my hand under her chin and raised her head up.

"It's ok Lucario I'll be fine don't worry about me" I said with a smile.

She returned the smile.

I picked her back up ignoring the pain in my chest as best I could and started walking back to the Pokemon Centre.

We were almost back to the Pokemon Centre when she looked up at me and said

"_You're aura shows me that you are a kind and loving person" _

I blushed looking away to try and hide it.

She giggled a bit at this and smiled at me.

I returned the smile.

I looked down and noticed her eyes were blue and green which is unusual for a Lucario because most Lucario's have red eyes but hers….they were just so beautiful.

Your eyes are very beautiful. They look like an Aurora in the light.

Now she was blushing. Except she didn't try to hide it. Instead she looked up at me and smiled.

"_Thank you that's very nice of you to say" _as she continued to look up at me still with a smile on her face.

By the time we made it back to the Pokemon Centre it was almost night. I brought Lucario into her room and laid her down onto the bed and covered her with a blanket.

Nurse Joy walked in Causing Lucario to sit up abruptly with a look of fear in her eyes.

I took her paw in my hands and told her it was alright Nurse Joy is just here to help you. She relaxed a bit with me still holding her paw.

After Nurse Joy Was done with her final Check over Lucario she went off to bed.

I asked Lucario if she would like me to stay a while longer she nodded yes.

"_What is Your Name Trainer?"_

"Yin"

"_That's a nice name" _she smiled.

"What's your name Lucario?"

"_My former trainer never gave me a name" _she looked down with a look of pure sadness on her face. She started to cry into her pillow a little.

"Lucario what's wrong?"

She sensed a change in my aura and noticed I was starting to feel very worried.

So she just looked up and said I'd rather not talk about it…her eyes still watered from sadness.

I lifted her chin with my hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Lucario"

"_Thank you" _she said as her face brightened a little.

Well I think I'm going to head off to bed ok Lucario?

"_Ok thank you for talking with me" _she said with a smile on her face.

I stopped and turned back around to look at her at the doorway.

"Lucario?"

"_Yes?"_

"Can I call you Aurora?"

I saw her eyes start to water again but not of sadness or hurt but out of happiness.

"_Yes, I-I would r-really like that" _As tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first Fanfic.

I will be releasing chapter 2 very soon.

Please R&R thanks ^^


	2. The Past

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ Thia Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of Veiw

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past

I opened my eyes and was surprised at the amount of light coming through my window.

I felt my hand sting were Aurora had bitten me before but I just ignored it.

*Wow morning already…seemed like only minutes ago that I fell asleep*

I stood up and walked over to my window.

"_Don't tell me that you forgot about me already" _Aurora giggled.

I turned to see Aurora standing in my doorway looking at me with a smile on her face.

Then I looked down and a feeling of embarrassment came over me.

*I'm wearing only my boxers and she's standing there!*

I immediately ran over to the door and shut it quickly.

"I'll be out in a bit" I heard Aurora giggle once again.

_-_-_-_

"_Nurse Joy?"_

"Yes Lucario?"

"_Tell yin that I went to go take a walk in the forest and that if he wanted to find me he would know where to look"_

"Ok sure thing Lucario"

"_Thank you Nurse Joy" _

I walked out into the forest. It was beautiful seeing the sun shine through the branches. As I walked I started to think to myself.

_* I want to tell Yin about my past but I don't want to cause him any pain* _I pondered this for a while until I got to the tree where I sat the night before crying. I jumped up to the branch I was at before with ease.

_*It's now or never… I don't think I'll be able to work up the courage to tell him again if I pass this chance up*_

I sensed Yin's Aura drawing nearer and knew that he must have realized what I meant when I said he would know where to look. Then he appeared in the clearing and looked up at me and I smiled at him.

I hopped off of the branch and landed on my feet I sat down at the base of the tree. _"Yin will you come sit with me?" _I sent him a message_ "you're blushing again" _I know he heard me because suddenly his aura changed to show he was feeling embarrassed. I giggled a little as he tried to hide it.

He walked over and sat down next to me. I started to feel doubt growing inside of me. He looked at me and I could tell that he was concerned because his aura shifted abruptly

"Aurora? Is there something that you need to tell me?"

"_Yes… Yes there is something you need to know" _I was on the verge of crying when I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see it was Yin with a concerned look on his face.

I looked him in the eyes. "_I need to tell you about my past..." _

"_I was captured by a trainer when I was still a young Riolu. Things were going good until one day when I lost my first battle. It was the day after I had evolved into a Lucario. My Trainer and I went to go take on the elite four. I was so excited it felt like the best day of my life. We were doing great until we got to the fourth in the elite four. We were both down to our last Pokemon but I was slightly exhausted from my last battle. I tried my best and held on as long as I could but-but" _I broke out crying but then I felt Yin grab my paw and hold it in his hand I turned and smiled at him tears still flowing down my cheeks

"_I lost in the end. My trainer was devastated and he took out all his anger on me he started to hurt me often and whenever he got really mad he would beat me to an inch of my life… I always tried so hard to get away from him but I never could… 5 days before you found me he had beaten me so brutally that I ended up passing out from the pain and when I woke up I was in the middle of this forest and I couldn't move almost at all…I built up enough of my remaining strength to crawl to that cave. Every passing day feeling weaker and weaker afraid that my trainer would come back and beat me again but afraid that I would die out here to…_I turned to look at Yin again._ But thanks to you I know that won't ever happen" _

Yin was still holding my paw but tighter than before _…The reason I attacked you when we first met was because I thought you were my former trainer coming back to beat me again..."_ I felt a spike in Yin's aura and when I turned to look at him he had his face in his palms. He reached over and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again Aurora. I will always be there to protect you from now on" I cried into his shoulder _"thank you Yin you're my best friend and we will always be friends no matter what happens" _

_-_-_-_

On the way back I was still in shock about what Aurora had told me. I shuddered at how cruel her trainer was to her.

*I promise that I will never do anything to her like that and if I ever do I will never forgive myself*

She could tell I was in deep thought and turned to look at me.

"_What's Wrong Yin?"_

"Nothing just thinking"

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain that caused me to fall to my knees. I felt myself get weaker and I collapsed onto my side. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Aurora carrying me in her hands running as fast as she could she looked down to make sure I was still breathing then I slowly closed my eyes.

_-_-_-_

I ran through the doors of the Pokemon Centre. _"Nurse Joy Yin needs help!"_

Nurse Joy ran over and told me to lay him down on one of the beds.

She turned to look at me. "What happened to him?"

"_I-I don't know h-he just collapsed holding h-his chest" _I said while trying to hold back my tears.

"The cut he received across his chest has become too severely infected to be treated here…"Nurse Joy picked up the phone and frantically dialed the hospital.

"We need an ambulance at the Pokemon Centre on the road to Fortree City ASAP!"

I cried on his shoulder because I knew I was the one who had given him the injury to begin with.

"…_It's all my fault…"_

I heard the ambulance pull up in front of the Pokemon Centre. Two men with a stretcher ran into Yin's room and laid him in the stretcher. I followed still holding onto his hand. I tried to climb into the back of the ambulance with him but they wouldn't let me.

"_Please I need to come with him!"_

"We're sorry but you can't come"

They drove off while I stood there watching the ambulance disappear from sight.

I fell to my knees and I cried…I cried because I knew it was my fault… I cried because I knew of all the pain I've caused him…and I cried because I-I…love him.

* * *

That's all for chapter 2 and I'm already starting work on Chapter 3.

Please R&R.

I might be able to release Chapter 3 tonight or tomorrow morning.


	3. I Love You

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 3: I Love You

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself to be in a hospital.

As I sat up a Nurse walked in and told me to lay back down.

I did for the moment.

"What happened?"

"The cut you had across your chest had become severely infected and it was starting to spread through your body… We were able to stop the infection from spreading too much and the infection is almost completely gone now."

That's when an image of Aurora carrying me in her hands flashed into my head.

"How long have I been out?"

"For a week."

*I need to get back to Aurora… I need to know if she is alright…*

"Can I leave?"

"Yes, but it's not recommended"

"I don't care I need to get back to the Pokemon Centre."

"Alright but you need to take these antibiotics to make sure the infection will not return."

She handed me a bottle of pills.

"Thank you" I said as I rushed to put on my clothes.

Once I was dressed and had checked myself out of the hospital I started to make the trip back to the Pokemon Centre.

The Sun Was Rising Again by the time the Pokemon Centre came into view. I started to run as fast as I could towards the Pokemon Centre. As I got closer I saw Aurora sitting in the grass in front of the Pokemon Centre.

"Aurora!" I yelled as loud as I could.

She Turned and saw me. She got up and was running right towards me.

"_**Yin!"**_

She ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek. _"I'm so sorry it was all my fault…if I hadn't attacked you in the first place then you would be alright…I thought I was going to lose you Yin..."_She started to cry harder than ever before._"I missed you so much" _I started to cry as well. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"I missed you to… and I promise I'll never leave you like that again"

We stood there for a while until we both decided to walk back to the Pokemon Centre.

A Few Hours Later

_-_-_-_

I knocked on the door to Yin's room. I heard him get up and walk over to the door.

"Yes Aurora?"

"_Will you come watch the sunset with me?"_I asked looking at him with a smile.

"Sure" he said returning the smile.

We started to walk into the forest.

_*I need to tell Yin how I really fell about him… I wonder if he feels the same way about me…*_

We finally reached the clearing where the tree we sat at before was.

"_Grab my paw" _

"Ok"

He blushed when he did but I pretended not to notice. Then I jumped to one of the branches in the tree so we could see the sunset.

We sat there for a while just watching the sunset… it was beautiful the sky was turning orange and pink. Then a little bit before the sun had set I turned to look Yin in the eyes.

"_Yin…there's something I need to tell you"_

"_Yin… you've been so nice to me and you're always so kind and caring… you always put me before anything else no matter how much pain it causes you…" _I noticed he was starting to blush uncontrollably at this. _"What I'm trying to say is that I-I…"No I can't say It"_ "You Can tell me anything Aurora… and you know that I'll never judge you"

_Love You." _I turned away immediately to afraid to see his expression.

But then I suddenly felt him take his hand and gently turn me to face him and then he closed the gap between us and kissed me on the lips our tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouth. I moaned a little bit but he didn't notice it.

We broke the kiss and he looked me in the eyes with tears flowing down his cheeks but they weren't tears of sadness or disgust but tears of love and joy.

"I Love you to Aurora" We kissed again but longer this time and we both moaned a little.

Then we both turned to face the sunset once again. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and I did the same. We had an arm around each other. And from that point on I knew that we would always love each other.

_-_-_-_

We still had an arm around each other on the way back to the Pokemon Centre.

"_What do you think other people will think about us being together?" _She asked me using telepathy.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of our love… all that matters is that we love each other" she nodded In agreement at this.

We walked through the doors of the Pokemon Centre and Nurse joy looked up at us with a confused and curious look on her face.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're in love with each other" Nurse Joy was shocked but instead of doing what I thought she would, she smiled and said "Congratulations you two"

Now we were the

"On that note I guess you will be sharing a room tonight?"

"Yes"

"Ok here's your room key and you two have a good night"

We both smiled again and walked to our room. I got into bed and Aurora did as well we turned to face each other and she rubbed the tip of her nose on mine and put an arm around me snuggling close to me.

"I love you with all my heart Aurora and nothing will ever change that… and I will always be there to protect you no matter what happens"

Her eyes started to water slightly.

"_I love you to Yin and I always will"_

The Next Day

I opened my eyes to see my lover still asleep next to me. I slowly got up trying not to wake her and changed into some fresh clothes. I proceeded to walk out into the waiting area and wait for Aurora to wake up.

I heard the door to my room open and footsteps coming down the hall. When she saw me she walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"_Good morning Yin"_

"Good morning Aurora"

"_I'm going to go lay down in the grass if you want to come join me?"_

"Sure" I followed her out the door and we both sat down on the grass"

*I don't know if I should bring her with me… She would probably be better off here especially because I want to take on the elite four…I'd really like it though if she came along with me but I don't want to force her into coming with me…*

"_Yin what's troubling you?"_

*I should have known she would pick up on that I guess I'll have to ask her now*

"Aurora, would you like to come with me on my adventure to become a Pokemon Master?"

I could tell the question took her by surprise.

"_I don't know I'd have to think about it for a while"_

_*I want to make him happy and go with him but at the same time I wish we could just stay here and live together…*_

I felt Yin put a hand under my chin and raise my head.

"Take all the time you need Aurora, I Would never want to force you into coming with me if you didn't want to" I smiled at her and her face brightened a bit.

"For now let's just lay in the grass and watch the clouds"

We both laid back on the grass and I felt Aurora reach over and grab my hand.

"_I love you Yin"_

"I love you to Aurora"

Well that's all for chapter 3 be looking forward to the release of Chapter 4 tomorrow (maybe) ^^

Please R&R


	4. No! Not You!

**To all you fans of mine out there! I'll be starting work on a Christmas special starring your two favorite characters (Yin and Aurora ^^)!! It'll be released Christmas eve… I'll at least give you what I think the title will be: "The Aura Of Christmas" (More than likely at least)**

**For now though I'm still working on more and more chapters for "Aurora" so keep checking back every day^^ **

**Also for information on titles of upcoming chapters and other news check out my profile and look under my news section.**

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 4: No! Not You!

A Few Days Later

_-_-_-_

As I thought about it more and more the conclusion kept turning out to be the same._*My heart said yes while my body said no* _

"_Yin I've made my decision" _I looked at him with a saddened face knowing that my decision would probably make him hurt.

"_I've decided not to go with you…"_His aura changed abruptly and there was an overpowering feeling of sadness coming over him.

"Ok…I respect your decision Aurora…"

He walked into the Pokemon Centre to start packing his things.

When he went into his room and I could feel his pain growing inside of him. I opened his door and I ran up and hugged him letting him cry into my shoulder.

"_I'm sorry Yin I should have followed my heart…_ "

"No Aurora… I made the wrong decision… I should have never asked you in the first place… I shouldn't have made you decide…"

He continued to cry into my shoulder. I put my paw under his chin and lifted his head so he looked me in the eyes… I rubbed his nose against mine and he smiled through his tears.

"_I'm going with you Yin"_

"Th-Thank you Aurora"

I helped him finish packing and we walked out to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy I'm leaving now with Aurora"

"Ok you two have a great time together" she smiled at us both as we waved good bye and walked out the door.

"You ready Aurora?"

"_Yeah, nothing can stand in our way as long as we're together"_

"Then let's go"

An Hour Later

_-_-_-_

We were about to enter into the City when I turned and saw a patch of blue and green flowers.

"Aurora stay here for a moment"

"_Sure _"I could see she was curious.

I quickly picked a few of the flowers and tied the stems together to make a bracelet.

"Here Aurora it's for you"

"_Thank you Yin it's beautiful"_

"Not as beautiful as you" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed.

We walked into Fortree City walking with an arm around each other. I was surprised that most people smiled at us although some did glare and turn away.

"I don't think we'll get much trouble from most people here"

"_That's a relief"_

"We should probably rent a room for a few days at the Fortree City Pokemon Centre"

"_Ok"_

I walked into the Pokemon Centre and was immediately greeted by the friendly face of Nurse Joy.

"Good Afternoon Nurse Joy, Can I rent a room for a few days?"

"Of Course" She handed me my room key and I proceeded to walk to my room

"_I'm going to go take a walk ok?"_

"Ok just be careful" She smiled at me and walked out of the room.

As I was unpacking the last of my things I heard Aurora screaming in my head.

"_Help! Yin Please Help Me!"_ Without even thinking I bolted out of my room and out into the waiting area.

"Nurse Joy did you see which direction Lucario went?"

"_H-Help! P-P-Please Yin!"_

"Is something wro-"

"Please! Just which way did she go!?"

She pointed to a dirt road. I bolted out of the Pokemon Centre as fast as I could looking all around for Aurora.

"Aurora!!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Auro-"My words were caught in my throat as I looked down a path leading into some woods and saw the bracelet I made for Aurora. Fear flooded over me as I ran down the path as fast I possibly could.

"_Yin! Please Hel-"Her_ voice was louder but suddenly stopped. Fearing the worst I pushed my legs to the limit.

_-_-_-_

"_No! Not you!" _I was trembling in fear as my former trainer grabbed me and looked me in the eyes.

"I finally found you…I won't make the same mistake twice" He raised his fist and I raised my hands to protect my face but then I heard Yin.

"Don't you dare touch Aurora you bastard!" I opened my eyes to see Yin on top of my Former trainer. And then for the first time I actually heard yin speak to me telepathically.

"Run Aurora! Run now!!" he screamed in my head.

But I stood there refusing to leave my lover to fight alone. I felt anger growing inside of me and then an overwhelming power came over me. I lifted my former trainer into the air with ease and then brought him as close to my face as I could…my eyes were filled with hatred as I charged an aura sphere and I looked him directly in the eyes finally letting my anger take control of my actions…I released my aura sphere causing him to launch into a nearby tree. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat as his eyes filled with fear. _"By the powers of Arcues pray that our paths never cross again for if they do I will kill you without a second thought!" _I started to feel dizzy as the power drained from me and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was Yin carrying me with tears flowing down his cheeks as Officer Jenny ran past him… then I blacked out.

I awoke inside the Pokemon Centre and saw Yin asleep in a chair next to me with my paw in his hand.

"_Yin…"_

His eyes opened a little and then immediately opened completely as he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Aurora I should have been with you… I was so afraid I was going to lose you" he started crying violently

"If I had lost you I don't know what I would have done…"

"_But you didn't lose me because you were there to protect me…Just like you promised me…" _He held me closer still crying…his eyes filled with fear and sadness from the events earlier.

I put my paw on his shoulder and I drew him closer to me as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"_It's not your fault Yin… and you kept your promise" _

Flashback

An image of me and Yin sitting under a tree in the forest came into my head. As the words that Yin said to me echoed in my head.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again Aurora. I will always be there to protect you from now on" I cried into his shoulder _"thank you Yin you're my best friend and we will always be friends no matter what happens" _

End Flashback

"Thank you Aurora… I love you with all my heart"

"_And I you" _I kissed him on the lips quickly.

A Few Days Later

_-_-_-_

I was sitting with Aurora out in a field as we watched the Sunset.

"Aurora I have something to show you"

I pulled out a magazine and showed it to Aurora. Her eyes watered with tears of joy and she reached over and hugged me as tightly as she could.

Hah a cliffhanger for all of my fans out there (feels the glare of many people upon him)

Heh heh… don't worry I'll probably have another chapter out tomorrow but for now please R&R thank you^^


	5. An Uncontrollable Anger

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

I know you were all wondering what was in that magazine ^^ but before you read on I'll give you a hint at what it was it'll be something that Aurora said before.

_*I want to make him happy and go with him but at the same time __I wish we could just stay here and live together…__* __**~Aurora Chapter 3**_

Chapter 5: An Uncontrollable Anger

_-_-_-_

"Aurora I need to show you something"

He pulled out a magazine with an Ad for a Log Cabin and I knew immediately what he meant. I reached over and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"_Thank you so much Yin… but-" _but then it hit me *If he does this then he won't be able to do what he loves anymore and I don't want to see him unhappy for the rest of his life*

"_I could not accept this Yin… I don't want to make you stop doing what you love just for me…" _He looked at me in shock.

"But I love you Aurora and I want to make you happy… and yes although I do want to become a Pokemon master…I don't want to risk you losing to the Elite four and making you relive the events from your past" A single tear dropped from his eye.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had to relive those events…"

"_Yin… I'll be ok as long as you're by my side" _

"Are you sure Aurora?"

"_I've never been surer in my life"_

"Ok then we should start training tomorrow to get ready to face the Fortree City gym leader"

"_For now just let's just stay here and watch the sunset" _I rested my head onYin's leg as he caressed my cheek with his hand. I looked up at him and smiled

"_I love you Yin"_

"And I love you Aurora"

"I almost forgot!" he said aloud as he pulled out the bracelet of flowers he had made me.

"_Thank you Yin"_

As the sunset behind the hills we started to walk back to the Pokemon Centre. The front desk was empty so I figured that Nurse Joy had already gone to bed.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to bed."

"_Ok" _I walked over to the bed and got under the covers as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to find my love cuddled close to me I got out of bed being careful to not wake him up. I walked outside and looked for something to practice on *I need to get stronger for our upcoming gym battle*. I found a few dead trees on the edge of the field and practiced some attacks. I charged an aura sphere and launched it at one of the trees. As the smoke cleared I noticed I barely made a mark. I remembered the day before when I had struck my former trainer with an aura sphere. Little to my knowledge Yin was watching the whole scene.

"_I still don't understand how I was able to attain that power… I wish I was more powerful…"_ Every time I thought about it I got angrier and angrier knowing I wouldn't be any good to Yin if I was this weak suddenly my anger peaked and I shot an aura sphere at the tree obliterating it but to my surprise instead of calming down like I had before my anger started to take control of me and I couldn't do anything to stop myself.

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"_ I started to yell as loud as I could unleashing a flurry of Aura spheres. I finally stopped and fell to my knees but I still didn't have control of my body.

Yin realized something was horribly wrong and started running to Aurora.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and without even thinking I lashed out and struck them… they hit the ground hard a few feet away from me. As I looked to see who I had attacked I froze in fear as I realized it was Yin. My rage immediately dissipated only to be replaced by a feeling of guilt, Shame, and Sadness all at once. I ran over to him as he wasn't moving.

"_No p-please...still be alive…" _I was crying uncontrollably.

He was unconscious… I picked him up and ran to the Pokemon Centre. Luckily Nurse Joy was at the front desk and immediately ran over to me.

"What happened to him?"

"_I-I…attacked him" _I backed away from my lovers body slowly

"_When he becomes conscious again tell him that I'm sorry" _I then ran out of the Pokemon Centre Crying because of what I had done to him…what I had done to the person I loved…"

An Hour Later

_-_-_-_

I awoke in my room unable to remember what had happened.

Nurse Joy walked in moments after I had awoken.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself all I know is that Lucario had brought you in here unconscious and told me to tell you that she was sorry then she ran out crying"

"I remember now…Aurora had been training and then something went horribly wrong… she started screaming and was shooting aura spheres everywhere… I ran over to her moments after she fell to her knees… I put my hand on her shoulder and she suddenly lashed out and attacked me… I saw the anger in her eyes when she hit me…"

"I'm going to go look for her…"I got up and walked out the door ignoring Nurse Joy's protests I knew exactly where to look for her.

I walked over to the field and sure enough there was Aurora sitting in the field holding something in her hand.

I started to walk over to her and noticed she was holding the bracelet I made her.

I stopped and listened to her.

"_I can't believe I attacked him… my one and only love… and I attacked him…"_

She put her face in her palms and continued to cry.

"_I bet he hates me now… like my former trainer…"_

I felt like someone had ripped my heart in two. I ran over to her and she got up and backed away slowly fearing that I was going to hit her.

"Aurora… I would never treat you like your former trainer did … I don't hate you and I never will" my eyes started to tear up.

She ran over and hugged me crying into my shoulder.

"It's ok Aurora I know you didn't mean to, I'm just curious but what did happen back there?"

"_I was training secretly so that I would be stronger for our Gym battle… I was so angry because I knew that I would be of no use to you if I was this weak… my anger took control over my body and I was unable to regain control… that's why when you put your hand on my shoulder I lashed out and attacked you without even thinking…"_

She sat down on the grass next to me and rested her head on her knees as she started to cry again. I put an arm around her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing will ever ruin my love for you Aurora…Nothing"

"_Thank you so much Yin I was so afraid you were going to hate me and that you wouldn't love me anymore"_

"I would never do such a thing to you Aurora… my love for you is too strong to hate you"

She quickly kissed me on the lips and then looked me in the eyes

"_Thank you so much Yin… it means a lot to me… you mean a lot to me…"_

I returned the kiss on the lips and then held her close to me

"Next time let me help you train so I can make sure you don't lose control again"

"_Ok… Thank you my love" _

Then we kissed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then we slowly got up and walked back to the Pokemon Centre. we walked into our room and finally climbed into bed and held each other.

"_I love you Yin"_

"I love you to Aurora"

And we both drifted off to sleep.

Yay!!! Chapter 5 Done! I'll work on Chapter 6 Tomorrow and maybe release it tomorrow to. They might be getting intimate in the next chapter as well ^^ (likely but still I don't know)

Until then please R&R thank you

And also don't forget on Christmas Eve I will be releasing A Christmas Special Starring Your 2 Favorite Characters (Yin and Aurora) So be looking forward to it

**Yin: **Ooo we get to be in another story together for the holidays Aurora .

**Aurora: **Yay!

**Yin and Aurora:** Don't forget that Chapter 6 in this story will be released tomorrow.

**Yin: **looks like we might be getting intimate to**.**

**Aurora: ***Blushes* maybe we will. *Winks*

**Yin and Aurora**: see you all tomorrow!!!


	6. Are You Sure?

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 6: Are You Sure?

I awoke from the dream I had been having about Aurora and noticed a bulge in my pants… I looked over and let out a sigh of relief seeing that Aurora was still asleep. I immediately shook the visions from my dream out of my head.

"No… it's not my place to make the decision…I would never want to rush her into something like that… I'll let her decide when she's ready to take our relationship to the next level…"

I slowly got out of bed making sure I didn't wake up Aurora.

I took a shower and then changed into some new clothes. Once I was ready I walked over to Aurora and lightly kissed her on the cheek which caused her to smile in her sleep. I left a note on the door and then proceeded out into the waiting area.

I walked over to the phone and called Prof. Oak. The phone started to ring and then Prof. Oak picked up. He looked very tired so I got right to the point.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning Prof. Oak… I won't keep you long… all I need is my Espeon and my Grovyle.

"Alright I'll send them to you just let me get them." He walked away from the phone and I heard what sounded like some shuffling in the background then Prof. Oak walked back onscreen with two Pokeballs. He put them in the ball slots and then sent them to me.

"Thank you Prof. Oak!"

"You're welcome Yin" and then he hung up.

I put the two Pokeballs on my belt and then walked out of the Pokemon Centre.

The morning air smelled clean and fresh I walked to the field and pulled a few empty water bottles out of my bag and then looked around. *Hmmmmm where should I set these up?* I thought to myself.

An Hour Later

_-_-_-_

I woke up still smiling from the dream I just had. I noticed Yin wasn't in bed and quickly looked around the room to see if he was there. I noticed a note on the door.

**Meet me out in the field when you're ready.**

**~Yin**

I washed up a bit and decided to head out to the field to meet Yin. When I finally reached the field I saw Yin sitting on the hillside. _*He looks exhausted* _I walked over and sat next to him.

"_Good morning Yin"_

"Good Morning Aurora"

"_What have you been doing?" _He just pointed down the hill and I saw a make-shift Training area that he made.

"_Wow!, It's amazing Yin"_

"Thank you Aurora" he smiled at me.

"I want you to meet my other Pokemon" He threw two Pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out guys!" An Espeon and Grovyle appeared. They looked at me warily not knowing who I was.

"I'd like you two to meet Aurora… we love each other" They looked shocked but it quickly disappeared and they looked at me with smiles.

"_Nice to meet you Aurora" _

"_Nice to meet you to Grovyle and you also Espeon"_

_-_-_-_

"We need to start training for the Gym Battle tomorrow. I want you guys at the top of your game. Grovyle practice your leaf blade on those logs and Espeon practice aiming your Psybeam at those water bottles. Aurora follow me." I could see she was curious. We walked down a path which opened up to a clearing filled with flowers.

I sat down and rested against a tree.

"Will you sit with me?"

"_Of course I will Yin"_ She walked over and sat next to me. I looked at herher eyes shining like an Aurora and her fur blowing in the wind, suddenly thoughts from my dream this morning flashed into my head causing me to become excited rather quickly. I shook the thoughts out of my head and crossed my legs hoping she hadn't noticed… as far as I could tell it looked like she hadn't but then suddenly.

"_It's alright Yin… you don't need to hide it" _I blushed a deep crimson and lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Aurora I couldn't help myself"

"_It's ok Yin I understand" _I still didn't dare look at her, afraid that her expression would still show some disgust… I finally forced myself to turn and look at her and to my surprise she was smiling.

"_By the way I wasn't asleep this morning either when you woke up" _I blushed again.

"I'm sorry Aurora…you probably think I'm some sort of a-"

"_I would never think of you like that Yin… we are in love anyway so of course you're bound to get excited at times"_ She suddenly pulled me close to her and kissed me our lips locked together as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I moaned slightly feeling her tongue against mine. It seemed like an eternity. Then she broke the kiss.

"_Do you feel better now?"_ she said while smiling at me playfully.

"Yeah I do" I laughed a little.

We started to walk back to where my other Pokemon were training. She was holding on to my arm resting her head on my shoulder.

When we finally made it back to the field my other Pokemon were looking at us with a knowing look on their faces.

"Nothing happened you guys" Aurora laughed a little which made me feel good because she was happy.

Then we continued training.

A Couple Hours Later

I noticed the sun was setting.

"Wow we've been at it for quite a while haven't we! Great job today guys I think we'll give that Gym Leader a run for her money tomorrow." Everyone laughed a little.

"Grovyle, Espeon! Return!" I returned them to their Pokeballs.

I walked over to Aurora. "You were great today! You're power and control has improved tremendously! I'm really proud of you" I put an arm around her.

"_Thank you Yin I appreciate it" _She put an arm around me and we started to walk back to the Pokemon Centre. I turned to look at her. "I'm still ashamed about what happened earlier… I shouldn't have let myself get so excited in front of you… "

"_Don't worry about it Yin… its fine I know you didn't mean to" _ she gently brushed her paw across my cheek which made me smile.

We reached the Pokemon Centre and I handed Nurse Joy the Pokeballs. Then I waved goodnight and walked with Aurora to my room. I closed the door and got into bed. Aurora sat on the bed next to me and I could tell she was thinking about something.

"_Yin... Can I talk to you for a second?"_

"Of cours-"She suddenly kissed me. I was shocked at first but I embraced it all the same. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and I moaned a little feeling myself get excited. She started to massage my crotch and I laid back moaning in pleasure.

"_You like that don't you" _She started to unbutton my pants and I broke the kiss suddenly.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"_I haven't been surer in my life"_ I gave in letting her pull off my pants and boxers throwing them to the floor. She grabbed my member with her paw and started to stroke it as she kissed me again. She slowly moved down the bed and I could feel her hot breathe as she hovered above my member. I felt her tongue move across the top .I shivered in pleasure suddenly feeling the warmth of her mouth as she closed her mouth around my shaft her tongue wrapping around the length as she started to suck slowly and then with increasing speed. I felt a pressure start to build in my penis.

"Au-Aurora I'm gonna…" it was too late as I released my load into her mouth moaning in pleasure. She swallowed every bit of it and then laid on the bed next to me. She turned to look at me.

"_How was that?" _she said in a playful tone.

"That was great Aurora... You were great…" I smiled at her and she kissed me again then we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!

**PLEASE R&R IF YOU LIKE MY STORY!!! **

**EVEN IF YOU DID'NT LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHY!!!**

I know the lemon wasn't that great either (I suck epically (NO PUN INTENED LOL) at writing lemons) well actually this is the first lemon I've ever written.

I'll try and finish chapter 7 tomorrow and get it released tomorrow for all of my fans out there in the fanfic community^^


	7. The Battle

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

**ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE USING DIFFERENT TEXT TO SHOW WINONA'S SPEECH, IT WILL BE LIKE THIS: **'Like This'

Chapter 7: The Battle

I awoke the next morning to the cool morning air blowing through my window. The sun had not risen yet so the room was still dark for the most part but could tell my love was still asleep. I wanted to let her rest so I got out of bed being extremely careful so I would not disturb her. I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes due to last nights events.I put on some new clothes and grabbed an apple from the Pokemon Centre's kitchen and decided to take a walk so I could think about some things.

I started to walk through the field.

*I don't know if I should let her battle…Maybe I just shouldn't battle anymore…If I do keep battling it's just going to cause her more pain… and I don't want to keep seeing her in pain…* I heard someone right behind me and I turned and nearly fell backwards when I saw it was Aurora.

"Au-Aurora how'd you-"I stopped when I noticed she was almost crying.

"_Yin…" _She ran up and hugged me.

"_I'm sorry for causing you all of this pain… it makes me think that sometimes I should just leave so I won't be able to hurt you anymore…." _She started to cry as did I.

"No Aurora... don't ever leave me… I couldn't live without you by my side…please Aurora… I love you too much…" I held her tighter.

"We'll work through it Aurora…I just know it will come out alright…I promise…"

"_I hope so…" _Her head aimed towards the ground.

It started to rain so we decided to head back to the Pokemon Centre. I remembered the night I found Aurora and it almost seemed as though she was feeling the same hurt now as she had then. I felt terrible seeing her like this. I pulled her closer to me wanting to comfort her as much as I could.

"Just remember Aurora… I love you and nothing will ever change that…"

"_Nothing will ever change the love I have for you to Yin…" _

"Once we get to the Pokemon Centre we will still have a little time to rest up before the battle alright?"

"_Ok that sounds good"_

The Pokemon Centre finally came into view and we picked up our pace a little so we could get out of the rain. I sat in one of the waiting area chairs and rested. Aurora took a seat next to me and rested her head on my arm.

An Hour Later

Well the good thing is that the rain stopped now and the sun was shining again. I pulled out Grovyle and Espeons Pokeballs.

"Come on out guys!" Once they were out of their pokeballs I motioned everyone to come over to me.

"Alright guys I want you to give it everything you got. Even if we lose I'll be happy knowing that we gave it our all and tried our best" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then let's go!" I returned Grovyle and Espeon to their Pokeballs and then proceeded to walk out the door with Aurora.

_-_-_-_

I can still feel how concerned he is even though he's trying to hide it the best he can. The walk to the gym was mostly quiet with the both of us barely talking. The gym finally came into view, it was beautiful, trees surrounding it on all sides allowing only small amounts of sun to shine upon it through the canopy of leaves.

"Wow…"I turned to see Yin in awe, his mouth agape.

"It's amazing…" His eyes were still fixed on the gym.

"_Are you ready Yin?" _He snapped out of his trance and turned to me.

"Only if you are too" He said with a smile.

"_I am" _

Near The End Of The Battle

She was down to only one Pokemon, and I was down to only two, Grovyle and Aurora. Grovyle was already weak from his previous battle.

'Come on out Swellow!' She threw the Pokeball into the air releasing her Swellow.

'Swellow, use Aerial ace!'

"Grovyle dodge it!" Grovyle dodged it but Swellow turned around and came at him again with another Aerial ace from behind. Grovyle was struck in the back sending him into the air a few feet before falling back to the ground.

"Grovyle! Are you ok?" No response. I returned Grovyle to his Pokeball and then turned towards Aurora unsure what to do. Aurora sensed this and put a paw on my shoulder.

"_I'll be alright" _she gave me a warm smile and hugged me sneaking in a kiss as she got up being careful so that the Gym leader wouldn't notice it.

"Be careful Aurora…"

'That's a very nice Lucario you have. Does she have a name?'

"Thank you and yes her name is Aurora"

'That's a good name for her…anyway let's get this battle started! Good luck to you'

"The same to you" She smiled and then her face turned serious.

'Swellow use Quick Attack!' The Swellow rushed in and struck Aurora catching her off guard.

"Aurora use Extremespeed" She began to run circles around the Swellow with unbelievable speed.

"Now use Aura Sphere!" out of the blue ring that surrounded the Swellow flew an Aura Sphere striking the Pokemon in the side causing it to fall to the ground.

'Swellow use Attract!'

*Oh No!* Aurora began to slow down before finally coming to a complete stop, unable to move because of attract.

'Swellow use Aerial Ace!' The Swellow struck Aurora and then turned around and struck again. Blow after blow she took, still unable to fight back. I heard Aurora scream in my head.

"_N-No p-please stop! I'm sorry I lost! P-please!!!!" _I realized immediately what was happening and all of my worst fears were confirmed, all those feeling telling me to not let her fight were right...

*She's having flashbacks from the elite four*

Suddenly I felt something else not sadness or hurt like I had expected but anger an overpowering anger coming from her.

"Please stop! Something's wrong!" I ran over to Aurora knowing what was going to happen as soon as Attract wore off. I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm her but the anger continued to grow. Suddenly she screamed her eyes glowing red. She started to resist trying to release herself from my grasp but I refused to let go.

"Aurora please you need to calm down you're going to lose control if you don't!...Please my love…as long as I'm here it's ok…please clam down!" Winona just stared at the scene playing out in front of her slightly shocked at what she had just heard.

Aurora continued to struggle still trying to get away her eyes filled with a look of hatred.

"_Release me!"_She screamed anger filled her voice. It was too late she had already lost control, before I could react she used focus punch and hit me square in the chest sending me flying backwards and into the wall. She yelled again and started releasing Aura Spheres in all directions, still unable to regain control of her emotions.

_-_-_-_

'Aurora!!!' I heard someone scream my name and I suddenly looked up to see Winona.

I looked around seeing all the holes in the walls and then my eyes locked onto the motionless body of Yin. I fell to my knees, tears dropping from my eyes like rain.

"_W-What have I done…" _I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that it was Winona.

'From what I saw I think you went into some sort of rage…Yin tried to calm you but you finally lost control…You struck him with a focus punch sending him into the wall…'

I barred my teeth, angry at myself because I couldn't control my anger…because this time I severely hurt my love…

I stood up and ran over to Yin and held him in my arms. Thankfully he was still alive… I ran to the Pokemon Centre with Winona following me, still trying to comfort me.

"_Nurse Joy Yin needs help" _

"Chansey!" she yelled. And shortly after a pair of Chansey's carrying a stretcher ran into the lobby. I laid my love on the stretcher and they carried him off. I took a seat still Shocked and hurt about what I had done. Winona took a seat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'You two love each other don't you?' I was caught off guard by the question but I simply nodded.

'Don't worry I don't have anything against it' she gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

We sat there like that for probably an hour or so and then Winona left because she had to go start fixing her gym. I apologized about the damage I had caused.

Soon after Nurse Joy walked into the lobby.

"Are you hurt at all?"

"_Only some bruises and cuts here and there" _

"Well I'll take a look anyway and I'll clean up any cuts I find"

"_Is he going to be alright?" _

"He should make a full recovery but probably won't be able to be up and about for a day or two" I smiled hearing that he would be okay.

After Nurse Joy had returned to the front desk I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I opened my eyes slowly so that they could adjust to the morning light.

"Good morning, You're friend has been asking about you all morning"

"_He's awake now?" _

"Yes, you can see him if you'd like? It's the second door on the left"

"_Thank you very much Nurse Joy"_ I got up and walked towards Yin's room. I slowly opened the door to see Yin his eyes locked with mine.

"Aurora! You're ok! I'm so happy to see you…" My eyes started to tear up as I walked over to him.

"_I'm so sorry that I hurt you…I can't believe I did that…P-Please for-"_

"There's nothing to forgive you for! It wasn't your fault Aurora…It was my fault…I let you fight even though I knew there was a chance that something like this could happen…and in the end it did happen…you started having flashbacks from your past …and then you ended up going into a rage…"

"…_Y-Yin…"_ I grabbed him and held him as close to me as I could.

"_Don't blame yourself like that Yin…You didn't know that this was going to happen…" _

"Thank you Aurora" I gently kissed her just as Winona walked in I broke the kiss and blushed a deep crimson.

'Don't worry about it, I already knew'

"R-Really?!" She nodded and laughed a little.

'I just came by cause I heard you were awake…also I want to give you this' She held out her hand and in it was a feather badge.

"But we didn't win?" I was shocked.

'I think you two deserve it' She smiled

"Thank you very much Winona"

'You're welcome…Well I guess I'll see you guys later…so until then, Bye!'She walked out of the room leaving me and Aurora alone once again.

"Isn't this great Aurora this means we can move on to the next town now. I hear they have a big contest hall and an even bigger Department Store to" I smiled seeing how happy Yin was.

"_Nurse Joy said you should be able to leave probably tomorrow afternoon"_

"Awesome!"

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. I stayed with Yin for most of the day because he was unable to get up and move around. I fell asleep in a chair next to Yin that night.

The Next Morning

We both got up early that morning and packed up our stuff. We waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and then made one final stop at the Gym to say goodbye to Winona.

After we left the gym I turned to Yin.

"_You ready?"_

"I was born ready" he smiled. Then we both started down the road to Lilycove City.

Well That's It For Chapter 7^^

I Know It's Been Long Overdue. But I'm Glad To Be Back.

Please R&R and I'll upload Chapter 8 In a few seconds to ^^


	8. Give My Life

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 8: Give My Life

It was a cool November day. Clouds hung over us like puffs of smoke. To the East dark grey clouds were moving towards us and the low rumble of thunder could be heard from afar.

I turned to look at Aurora. She was holding my hand.

"It looks like it might rain Aurora." She glanced upwards and took note of the dark clouds coming our way.

"_You're right"_ She hadn't been talking much lately. I stopped and took her paws into my hands.

"Aurora…you haven't been talking much lately…I'm starting to get worried…"

"_I'm sorry…I've just been thinking abut a lot…"_Her eyes moved their gaze to the ground. The thought that maybe she didn't love me anymore crossed my mind. She must have known because she immediately looked me in the eyes.

"_I will never stop loving you Yin…" _I let go of her paws and put an arm around her. I gently moved her over to a rock and we both sat down.

"I want to know what's bothering you because whatever it is its making you feel horrible and you aren't acting like yourself…"

"_I've just been thinking of everything you've had to go through just for me…I'm sorry Yin..." _I hugged her.

"Aurora I love you to no end and I would do anything to protect you…even give my life if it came to it…and I know that you would do the same for me…please Aurora you have nothing to feel bad about…" Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked into my eyes.

"_Thank you..." _she kissed me on the lips quickly.

"_I love you Yin…"_

"And I love you Aurora…" I helped her up and we began walking again.

_-_-_-_

Once they were out of sight I pulled out my phone.

"I've finally tracked them down. How do you want me to proceed?"

"Continue to track them until I say otherwise."

"Understood, I will continue to track them until I get further orders."

I ended the call and continued down the same path that the other two had gone down moments ago. The dark clouds seemed to follow overhead.

_-_-_-_

I felt a drop of water on my arm but shrugged it off as nothing. Then I felt another followed by another. I realized that it was starting to rain and almost as though it had been a cue, it turned into a downpour in seconds.

"Lets find someplace where we can stay dry" She nodded and we picked up our pace scanning the area as we went.

"I think I see something" I ran off the path and into the forest. A cave came into view as I got closer. We ran inside and sat down still breathing heavily from running.

"This should be all right"

_-_-_-_

"They have taken shelter inside a cave…"

"You may proceed now. Handle it as you see fit. Do not fail me…"

"Understood…I will not fail you…" I ended the call and walked towards the cave.

_-_-_-_

Aurora was resting next to me with her head on my arm. I heard footsteps and turned towards the cave entrance. A man wearing a black cloak was standing there, his face hidden by his hood.

"O-oh! Hello" he waved at me.

"Hello, are you trying to get out of the rain as well?"

"That I am, do you mind if I stay here as well?"

"I don't mind at all."

He moved his head to the side a bit.

"Wow! Is that your Lucario?"

"Yes, her name is Aurora, She's resting right now though"

"It's a rare sight to see a Lucario in this region"

_-_-_-_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a man walking towards me and Yin. I sensed something coming from him…a feeling of evil…I focused and looked at his Aura…It showed deceit, evil, and for some reason a small trace of joy as though he was enjoying what he was doing. I growled as the man walked closer. Yin turned to look at me noticing that I was awake.

"What's wrong Aurora?" The man stopped and turned to look at me. I could feel his cold stare even though his face was hidden by his hood.

"_Yin what has he said to you?"_

"He said he was trying to get out of the rain and asked me if he could stay here as well"

"_He's lying to you…His Aura shows deceit and evil…"_I growled again. The man started to laugh. His voice was deep and rough.

"You stupid bitch…Now you've gone and ruined everything…ugly mutt" I felt Yin's aura change to show that he was worried but it was quickly overpowered by anger as he stood up in front of me.

"How dare you speak to Aurora like that?! Just who the hell are you anyway!?" The anger clearly heard in his voice.

"My identity is of no concern to you…what you should be concerned about is what I'll do to you if you don't get out of my way…" I was shocked but not because of what he had said but because of how he said it, his voice so cold and without emotion. Yin refused to move as the man began to walk towards us again.

"Stay away from her!" Yin yelled but the man didn't respond. He only continued to walk closer.

The man stopped directly in front of Yin.

"I'm giving you one more chance to get the hell out of my way…" Yin just stood there, staring into the hood.

Then with such surprising speed and force the man punched Yin in the side, sending him into the cave wall. He yelled out in pain as his body smashed into the cave wall.

I turned towards the man again who was now continuing to move towards me. I crawled backwards across the cold rock floor hoping that I would not back into the wall. Then my eyes grew wide as I felt my back push into the cold stone surface of the wall. I tried to speak but I couldn't, as fear ran through my mind I wasn't able to think clearly, my fear taking over my body.

"I said stay away from her!" Yin grabbed his leg trying to keep him from moving any closer to me. The man stopped and looked down towards Yin, and then he ripped his leg from Yin's grip and kicked him knocking the air out of him. He gasped for air while he moved backwards away from the man using his hand to move him while the other held his chest.

_-_-_-_

Pain coursed through my body as I continued to back away from him. Hoping that he would continue after me so that Aurora could get away. But then suddenly my heart sank as he drew a gun from his cloak.

"I warned you to stay out of my way now didn't I? Guess you'll just learn it the hard way now won't you?" He pointed the gun at me my eyes fixed on the barrel. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Aurora stand up and run towards me.

"No Aurora!!!!!" But it was too late she stood in front of me as he pulled the trigger, The gun fired twice, I saw one bullet pass right through her and ricochet off the wall. The other also hit her but it didn't pass through. Aurora collapsed on her side facing me. Her eyes filled with tears as blood ran down her chest and onto the floor.

"Damn it!! Now you're of no use to us!! Damn I really fucked this one up." He ran out of the cave leaving Aurora bleeding on the floor.

"…_I-I'd give m-my life for y-you…" _She whispered as her eyes slowly shut. Tears dropped from my eyes like rain. I tried to stand up with what little strength I had left but then collapsed again.

"Come on damn it!" I gritted my teeth and gave one final attempt to stand, placing a hand on the wall to give me some leverage I raised my body up off of the floor, pain still coursing throughout my body. I leaned over to pick up Aurora trying not to fall forward as I did. I tried again this time succeeding. She was still breathing but she was losing blood fast. I ran out of the cave into the storm outside with her in my arms her blood staining my shirt as tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't die Aurora…P-Please don't die…I love you too much…I couldn't bear to lose you…P-Please…" I could no longer feel the pain in my body as I grew accustomed to it as I ran. I looked up and saw the lights of the city growing brighter and brighter as I ran. Then suddenly I felt my legs give out from under me as I fell forward, my face connecting with the ground first followed by the rest of my body. I looked up in time to see Aurora hit the ground hard, still motionless. I tried to stand back up but I felt incredibly weak as I continued to cry.

"…I'm sorry Aurora…I love you…" I whispered as the world around me went black…

Heh a cliffhanger ^^

Well that's it for Chapter 8. Look forward to Chapter 9 being released tomorrow more than likely.

Please R&R

Thank You^^


End file.
